


临时拍档

by AlicEGreencat



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat
Summary: pwp，肉体层面的破镜重圆
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 13





	临时拍档

钱德尔其实一开始推搡了他一下，但力气太小了，效果几乎为零。詹姆斯本来想表现得更绅士一点，但他的脑子就是不断提醒他他们上个星期到底是怎么又碰到一起去的。不是常说那种新朋友喊你去压场子的活动都赶快拒绝嘛，反正他就是这么自己给自己挖了个坑跳进去，尴尬的气氛直到所有人都坐下了还弥漫着，他倒是想把目光掰到对面坐下的人脸上，后者干脆假装他是墙上的挂画。你们之前认识吗？不，没有，怎么可能，话说回来，下次喊我出来干活的时候能把对面的名单先传一份过来吗。  
  
分手是三年前的事儿，至少他们都觉得这件事已经微不足道——反正詹姆斯发自内心地这么觉得，谈话进行得很顺畅，他忘掉其他的事情，讲几个笑话让所有人都笑起来。  
  
天哪，马克，拜托，你笑一下。对面的人对看着他的脸像看着挂画的那个人算是打趣地说道，但也仅仅是打趣而已，被喊名字的马克·钱德尔眼睛都不眨地扭一个僵硬的笑容出来，冷冰冰的蓝眼睛瞟到另外的地方去。詹姆斯后来回想起来的时候搞不清楚这个年轻人脸上是否露出一丝厌恶或者憎恨的表情，钱德尔的情绪从不外化。总之当这一次见面结束之后他从车库里把车开出来上公路的时候他看见马克低着头站在路边划手机，他肩膀挨着一根电线杆，风衣扣子也不扣只是虚虚地用揣在口袋里的手掖着，没带围巾没戴帽子手套都没有地站在十一月的冷风里。  
  
那一瞬间他昏了头，在年轻人面前把车停下来摇车窗。捎你一程？他对着年轻人的脸仔细看的时候发现他戴着蓝牙耳机，声音已经喊出口了，车也已经停下了，现在采取回避态度未免太晚也太没礼貌。但马克眼睛始终没从手机上抬起来，光这个样子就很想让人当场给他一拳头。不用了，谢谢。他说。  
  
好吧，至少这个人还知道跟你说谢谢不是嘛。他回去之后过和之前一千多个日日夜夜毫无区别的生活，只是不小心给自己冲了一杯咖啡又不小心喝下去，结果辗转反侧直到天亮。  
  
我让你滚。年轻人声音含混但是暴躁地说，他下半截腰都被折起来抬高往单人沙发里压，其实就他那么高的个子而言这个家具实在有点小，但他当时买的时候也没想过有一天它上面能挤两个人。他眯着眼睛抬头看詹姆斯的绿眼睛，他在心里客观地承认是漂亮得惊人的绿眼睛，男人暂时还没冒出把他打一顿的想法来，但他觉得可能快了。那么你哪弄来的可卡因贴片呢？男人的手指头掐着他的脸颊陷进去，声音仿佛是从很远的地方飘过来似的。你觉得你是谁？福尔摩斯？  
  
钱德尔从来是那种软硬不吃的人，他立刻翻了个白眼。没说出来的关你屁事已经表达得很清楚了。那就真的谈不下去了，这人就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，詹姆斯的右手抠在他皮带的边缘上，摸到年轻人一节一节弯曲着鼓起的脊椎骨，他松开马克的脸颊，手往下滑的时候摸到他的手臂，一瞬间恼火如同潮水漫过胸口，他用力打开皮带扣子的时候发出清脆的响声。我觉得我可以报警了。钱德尔大睁着蓝眼睛说，他的表情看起来很失真，好像凭空倒退回到十年之前。  
  
詹姆斯咧着嘴冲他笑了一下。那你试试呗，亲爱的。他勾着年轻人的裤腰带滑到他大腿上，让对方已经鼓起来一团的裤裆暴露在头顶的灯光下。马克这时候才看起来有那么一点恼羞成怒了，他的拳头从詹姆斯鼻尖前面一点点的空气中挥过去，但也仅此而已了，他的手垂下去，眼睛飘忽不定，不断在清晰和模糊之间飘荡。男人的手贴着大腿内侧滑进底裤里去的时候另一只手又摁到他嘴角上，那里有一点点起皮，入冬之后空气总是很干燥。什么时候开始用可卡因的？嗯？他的手指勾着年轻人的睾丸，从鼠蹊部滑过去，后者的大腿收拢了一下，好像詹姆斯手上有静电似的，他脸红了，眼神有一瞬间找到了焦点，很快又飘走了。嗯？詹姆斯把两只手都松开，卡着年轻人的腋下，像是提猫咪那样把他往沙发靠背上推搡。他从来没拥有过哪怕是一只猫咪，他很久没走进过宠物店了。现在马克的头靠在沙发坐垫的最上面，稍微有点往后仰的意思，蓝眼睛已经闭上了，呼吸又绵又长。滚蛋。他说。  
  
这当然是犯法的。他的手被皮带捆到背后，就算全陷进沙发里也硌得后腰僵疼，詹姆斯抬着他的大腿给他口交，男人的口活一直很好，这种感觉算得上是久违，但他也隐隐的感到害怕，不为什么，就是害怕。马克挣扎了一下把自己的头低下去，看见詹姆斯捏着他已经完全勃起的阴茎上面的手指有一根还缠着创可贴，不知道是干什么把手弄伤了，估计是切菜，这种感觉不好受，他的膝盖竭力收拢，还得在被逐渐失去耐心的男人抬起来的时候保持平衡，一点声音都不能发出来，不然接下来更有你受的。他的嘴唇自动缩到牙齿中间垫着咬出印子，呼吸太长就一定会紊乱。詹姆斯还在专心致志地舔他的阴茎，深喉的感觉让他后背一阵阵起静电，下次买沙发一定不能再选这种材质的了，至少该加个垫子。  
  
清醒了没有？男人把他的鸡巴吐出来，让它色彩鲜红地待在空气里，他的手又摸上来，有创可贴的那只，简略地摸了一下他的眼角和颧骨。詹姆斯嘴里一股腥味，腥味加烟味，马克觉得自己有点反胃了，不过他早上什么都没吃也吐不出来什么，更何况腿被捏着打得那么开，他动弹不了。张着嘴让詹姆斯舔他的上颚和牙齿，舌头还能动弹，但也干不了别的事儿。詹姆斯把他的腿合拢起来往一边倒，膝盖跪进沙发的时候差点挤到他的大腿，马克抽搐了一下，下半身整个绷紧了。放松一点宝贝，放松一点。詹姆斯还是比较喜欢在这种时候喊他宝贝甜心，幸好这样，这样显得他们俩看起来都很浓情蜜意。男人的阴茎贴着他的腿内侧，操到他的那玩意下面磨蹭，因为马克根本没有准备套子和润滑的想法，他没自慰的习惯，所以不管是过去还是现在反应都很大。男人的手十秒钟之前还放在他脸上呢，现在已经摁到他腰上去了，还在往下滑。我猜你这儿没有套子。男人低声说。那应该怎么办呢？他脸上还挂着笑，明晃晃的令人头晕的笑，看起来像一个邪恶的巫毒娃娃。  
  
那应该怎么办呢？甜心？他附身下去贴着马克的耳朵低声问，问了也不知道有几遍，直到年轻人忍无可忍地长出一口气，声音恼怒非常。在床头柜里面。他说，而后因为发抖一口就咬破了嘴唇。他闭上眼睛都能看见男人的表情，因为，看来你也没闲着呀。对方说，贴上来亲他的耳朵，一口咬住他的耳垂吮吸，故意弄出很大的声音让他抖得更厉害。你找的那些好小伙子活儿怎么样？  
  
操你妈的。他声音嘶哑，如同被渐渐扯烂的一张湿巾。我找人做爱关你屁事。  
  
嗯哼，确实跟我没关系，甜心。男人眨了眨眼睛，稍微直起身体一点。我这不是在关心你嘛。  
  
他起身走开了，马克听见床头柜被拉开的声音，他不知道要是詹姆斯再往抽屉里面更深入地翻一翻会找到什么，他都忘了这些东西是什么时候塞进去的了，尤其是那张合照。 **他们俩的合照。**  
  
我改主意了，宝贝。他听见詹姆斯说。我觉得不用套子也行。

这好像是某种罪恶的重演，詹姆斯的手捂着马克的嘴不让他死命咬自己的嘴唇咬下一块肉来，另一只手使劲往他的前列腺上顶，一下两下，速度直线攀升又猛然下降，马克的牙嵌到他虎口里面一样咬着，眼睛紧闭着很可能是不想就这么滴眼泪出来，他在憋气，憋的脸通红。三根手指都塞进去了也该差不多了，他本想这么说的，但又怕自己一张嘴就尖叫起来，那这就算是奇耻大辱。男人的手指抽出来，紧接着一巴掌扇在他屁股上，嘀咕了一句他没听清楚的什么，估计是脏话。  
  
这个体位太过分了，至少在三年的时间里非常过分，马克的一只膝盖架在男人肩膀上，另一只连带着挨对方的腰摇晃，腰又折回一开始那个角度甚至更甚，年轻人感觉自己的脊椎要断了，当詹姆斯操进来的时候，他狠狠地瞪着他。张开嘴让男人收回自己被咬出一圈深深的印子的手，扶住他的腰。  
  
太疼了。疼的马克几乎有一瞬间以为自己昏过去，他眼泪顺着脸颊往下滴，浑身发抖地往后退，又被极端的快感逼得动不了，这还算不上是逼供，顶多是手段粗暴一点的调情，但他已经吃不消了，只一会儿就拼命地挣扎着让詹姆斯放开他，至少放开他的腿，韧带被拉开的感觉怪得可怕，他觉得自己的腿要断了。但男人只是摇摇头，声音温柔和缓得像是从棉花里捞出来的一样。宝贝，你是不是该说点什么？他问。  
  
他根本没听到男人说的话，只是一味地啜泣着，声音越来越高，越来越尖，后来就真的只剩尖叫。求你了，真的好痛。他软弱地淌眼泪，比之前任何时候都更像个孩子。求你了。他的手已经因为血液不畅而冰凉了，两条胳膊全是麻痹的。  
  
他得到的顶多是换了个姿势继续，男人很贴心地让他趴在沙发靠背上挨操，但是手上的皮带解开了之后还握着一只手腕往后拽，带着年轻人的身体木偶一样机械性地不停往后坐下去。他看不见马克脸上的样子，但肯定只是哭得更惨。这样子几乎要叫他心疼起来，但要有爱才会觉得心疼，他们哪来的爱呢？  
  
马克断断续续地把所有事都说了，詹姆斯问一句他答一句，声音全部哽在喉咙上面，他真的吃不消了，但还得忍着，好像是一场报应。詹姆斯问他用了多久可卡因还是没有回答，于是继续逼下去，逼到这个孩子真的一点挣扎的力气也没有了才逼了一丁点出来。三个月。马克已经完全没有力气把自己撑起来了，他咬着沙发套，咬出了一大块深色的痕迹，兼有泪水和唾液。詹姆斯的手摸到他胸口上，最后的那一下感觉似乎要顶到他腹腔里去。


End file.
